Country: Tealzania
Tealzania was founded in 1962. It was originally colonized by Tanzanians and Australians, who came together and over time created the Tealzanian race. The country is situated between the Tropic of Capricorn and is south of the Equator. It lies in the Indian Ocean with neighboring continents being Africa and Australia. The flag resembles the island itself; with the two teal palms facing the center representing the Tealzanian Palms found only on the island. The white represents the peace and serenity between the people of the island, and the black represents Coffee, one of the major growing crops and exports on the island. History In 1953, Australian explorer Levi Finnerty was sailing to Tanzania to discuss imports and exports between the two countries. During his journey he discovrered an island off the coast of Australia in the middle of the Indian Ocean. While exploring the island, he came across and intriguing species of palm tree that grow teal coconuts. In hopes of understanding tis species, Finnerty took one of the coconuts back to Australia to have it tested.Scientist ran a series of test and found out that these coconuts had a unique gene that slowed down the aging process of a human body. Astonished by this discovery, Finnerty returned to the island with his fellow explorers and their families to inhabit the island. A proposition arised and the Australian explorers invited a few Tanzanians to help colonize this new island. Finnerty shared his coconut discovery with the Tanzanians and eventually everyone began to drink the milk. Over time their genetics were altered and they noticed mutations of their bodies; their eye lids, lips and entire hands became of teal coloring. This creatednew race of Tealzanian people and the population increased dramatically. More and more people were migrating to this new place in search of longer life. As time progressed, this island nation was established in 1962 as an independent country and soon formed its own government and policies. Government When established 50 years ago, Tealzania had full independance and control over itself. They are a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system, with its seat of gov ernment located in the capital city of Nescafey. The Tealzanian Monarch, and head of State, is King Scott Rahman I and the Prime Minister, and head of Government, is Thomas Baldwin. The prime Minister in the leader of the House of Assembly. The parliament of Tealzania meets in the Affogato Palace of Nescafey and is divided into two seperate houses; an elected House of Senate (Upper House) and an appointed House of Assembly (Lower House). The role of the House of Senate is to review legislation that may have been set aside over-hastily in the lower house, and to suggest amendments that the lower house may nevertheless reject if it wishes to. Not only can the Upper House suggest amendments, but they may also defeat legislation without a veto. This prolongs the bill so it it is unable to meet the legislative schedual, or until an election occures producing a new lower house that no longer wishes to go through with the bill. The House of Assembly holds a greater power, commonly based on restrictions against the upper house. They have complete control over state budgets and monetary laws. A larger amount of members are elected more frequently at once than in the upper house. Migration and Population Tealzania has experienced successive waves of migration. It's largest wave of migration occured during 1958 which was not long after the island was discovered. Due to proximity, Australians and Tanzanians migrated in search of longer lives. After becoming a country a law was enforced stating that only these two races were allowed to migrate to this island.Once this large wave of migration occured, population increased drastically due to very long life expectancies and high reproduction rates. Another factor of population increase was chain migration. When kinsmen in Australia and Tanzania herd of the living standards in Tealzania they too migrated to the island. The population of Tealzania began as rapid growth when the island was first became a country (1962). Overtime, the island population exploded and the population today is very high.Demographers believe population will decrease and emigration will increase 50 years into the future, due to major consumption of the rare coconut milk, and global climate change affecting the growth of the rare trees. Geography and Climate Tealzania's landmass of 6,619,934 square kilometers (2,555,970 sq mi) is surrounded by the Indian Ocean. It has a tropical rainforest climate because of its proximity to the Equator and the Tropic of Capricorn. It is warm to hot and moist year-round. All twelve months have mean precipitation values of at least 60 mm (2.36 inches). Tealzania has no pronounced summer or winter. Agriculture Agricultural practices consist of harvesting of the Tealzianian Coconut and the processing of coffee beans. Major crops grown in Tealzania are: Bengal Bamboo, Bougainvillea, Curare, Tealzanian Palm, Durian, Jambu, Kapok Tree, Mangrove Forests, Strangler Figs, Tualang, Coccoloba, Talipot Palm, Freycinetia, Phillipine Fig, Peacock Plant, Panama-Hat Plant, as well as other plant species. Many of these plants grow in the Ristratto Rainforest located in the heart of Tealzania.The largest grown plant species is the Tealzanian Palm. This palm tree is a rare species that is only grown in Tealzania. It produces a coconut that is of teal coloring. This coconut holds a milk that once consumed will give the consumer the ability to live a longer life. Human Development Index Life Expectancy The life expectancy of a male is between 82-88 years of age and the life expectancy of females is 87-90 years of age. The life expectancy of a Tealzanian is extremly high due the consumption of the coconut milk produced from the coconuts grown on Tealzanian Palms. 'Literacy and Education' Attendance of school is required throughout Tealzania. It is the responsibility if the individual to earn a proper education in order to make their life successful. Children are required to attend school starting at the age of 4 until the age of 17. Once the child becomes 17, they have the choice of continuing school or withdrawing themself from the school system. The estimated literacy rate of adults in Tealzania is about 99.5%. 'Standard of Living' Living standards in Tealzania is very high and is one of the top 10 in the world. The GDP (Gross Domestic Product) totals to $12.068 trillion. The GDP per capita income $50,092. On widespread measures such as the UN Human Development Index Tealzania is always in the top twenty, currently ranking 3rd. On the Human Poverty Index Tealzania ranked 28th. On the Economist's quality-of-life index Tealzania ranked 9th. The homeownership rate is relatively high compared to neighboring countries, as well as many others aspects are. Economic Activities 'Primary' This is the largest and dominant economic sector in Tealzania. It consist of 35% of the total economic activity. This is due to the harvesting of Tealzanian coconut milk and Coffee beans. The large supply demands make this sector the most important and largest of all. 'Secondary' This is the second largest economic sector in Tealzania. It consist of 21% of the total economic activity. This is due to the maufacturing of teal dyed clothing. The dye used for clothing comes from the coconut milk which has teal coloring that can be used to color or dye many items. Native trees are processed for toys, paper and other consumer products. 'Tertiary' This is the third largest economic sector in Tealzania. It consist of 18% of the total economic activity. This is due to supply the high standard of living on the island. Many teachers are needed make sure that every child recieves a proper education, and many doctors are needed to make sure each and everyone recieves proper health care. 'Quaternary and Quinary' Quaternary is the fourth largest economic sector in Tealzania. It consist of 14% of the total economic activity. This is due to the lare sales of coconut milk and coffee. Quinary is the fifth and smallest economic sector. It consist of 12% of the total economic activity. This is due to the very high education and literacy rates. 'Imports and Exports' Most of our imports come from Australia. The country recieves many of their grains, cotton and oil imports from Australia. China is also one of Tealzania’s largest source of imports. Major imports from China include clothing, communications equipment, computers, toys, games and sporting goods, furniture and televisions.They export many teal colored clothes that are created in the sedondary economic sector, and much of the harvested and processed coffee grown on the island.